universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Critters Parade
Toon Crittiers Parade is a parade at Universal Metazoa that features various cartoon animal characters from TV/Movie/Books/Games and goes all summer long. Units and Floats Opening Float Songs *Funky Town (feat. Kendrick Lamar) *All Star *Get Low (by DJ Snake & Dillon Francis) Furious 7 and RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 *Starboy (feat. Daft Punk) Characters *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Blue from Blue's Clues *Kevin, Stuart and Bob from Minions (in animal costumes) Hollywood Toon Superstars Songs *Celebration (RCTW Version) *Can't Feel My Face (feat. will.i.am & Jamie Foxx) *Stressed Out (RCT2 Film Version) *Party in the U.S.A. Characters * The Pink Panther * Fievel Mousekewitz * Curious George * Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Chilly Willy * Huckleberry Hound * Top Cat Hop Songs *I Want Candy (feat. Lil Jon, MØ, & Owl City) *Treasure (by Bruno Mars & Dillon Francis) *Cold (feat. Future & Jamie Foxx) *Closer (Atari Remix) DJ Snake Characters * E.B. * The Easter Bunny * Carlos * Phil * The Pink Berrets Toon Lagoon Favorites Songs *Paris (by The Chainsmokers feat. Daya, Adam Young, Charles Martinet, Juicy J, Jay-Z, Kendrick Lamar, B.o.B, DJ Snake, Lil Jon & Future) Remix Characters * Homer and Marge Simpson * Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl * Betty Boop * Dudley Do-Right * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride SpongeBob SquarePants Songs *SpongeBob SquarePants theme (feat. Charles Martinet) *Cake by the Ocean (Dillon Francis Remix) *Don't Wanna Know (feat. Kendrick Lamar) *Vanilla Twilight (Vengaboys & DJ Snake Remix) Characters *Spongebob SqaurePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Bikini Bottom fishes Despicable Me Songs *Unleash the Squids (By Green Day featuring Daft Punk & Dillon Francis) *Callie and Marie's Glory Dance (By Metallica Hetfield is not singing in this but will do guitar featuring Megadeth, Owl City & Future) *No (DJ Snake Remix) Juicy J & The Chainsmokers *Worth It Characters *Gru *Dru *Margo, Edith and Agnes *Vector *Minions Hanna-Barbera All-Stars Songs *Wherever I Go (feat. Dillon Francis) *Don't Let Me Down (feat. Daya) Remix *Hello Seattle (Remix) The Weeknd *We Like to Party (Six Flags) Remix Characters *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *George Jetson *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Dora the Explorer Songs *Welcome to the Jungle Baby MØ *Friendship is Magic Snake Remix *I'm a Lady (from Smurfs: The Lost Village & RollerCoaster Tycoon 3) Dillon Francis *I Gotta Feeling (feat. MØ) Characters *Dora the Explorer *Boots *Diego Toon Pets Songs *Atomic Dog *Who Let the Dogs Out *The Saltwater Room (feat. Anne Hathaway) *Sorry (RCT Film Version) Characters * Tom and Jerry * Garfield * Snoopy and Charlie Brown * Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * My Melody, Kuromi and My Sweet Piano Mario Party Songs *Super Mario Bros Theme (Adam Young Remix) *Blythe's Skills (By Skrillex featuring Lil Jon & Future) *Just Like Fire *24K Magic Characters * Mario and Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Koopa Troopa Toon Critters B.C. (Before Cartoons) Songs *Walk the Dinosaur *My House (RCT3 Film Version) *Gold (RCT Remix) B.o.B *Scream & Shout Characters * Ice Age characters (Sid the sloth and Scrat the sather-tooth squirrel) * Littlefoot from The Land Before Time Pokemon Songs *Pokemon Theme (feat. DJ Snake & Lil Jon) *That's What I Like (RCT2 Film Version) *Mask Off Characters *Pikachu *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott RollerCoaster Tycoon/Girls Nightout Songs *Real in Rio (feat. DJ Snake) *Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) *Beautiful Creatures (from Rio 2) Daft Punk *Fireflies *Turn Down For What (from Furious 7 and RollerCoaster Tycoon 2) *Let Me Love You (feat. Justin Bieber) Characters *Angelina Ballerina *Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy Loud from The Loud House DreamWorks All-Stars Songs *I Like to Move It! (Kenny James Remix) *Kung-Fu Fighting *Can't Stop the Feeling (feat. Kenny James & Jay-Z) Remix *Humble (Clean Version) The Weeknd Characters * Shrek and Fiona * Alex and King Julien from Madagascar * Hiccup from How to Train a Dragon * Po Panda from Kung-Fu Panda Angry Birds Songs *Hot-Blooded (feat. DNCE) *Bad (Atari Remix) *Shape of You (RCT2 Remix) Flo Rida *Good Time Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Shell Shocked (by Juicy J, Wiz Khalfia, Owl City, DJ Snake and Ty Dolla $ign) Young Remix *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (2012 Version) OurMine, Anne Hathaway & Meghan Trainor *Ride (from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3) *Michealangelo's Wild Ride (by Jesse Eisenberg & Dillon Francis) OurMine Characters *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo Seuss Creatures Songs *Everybody Needs a Thneed (feat. Lil Wayne & Lil Jon) *The Fun Song (from Cat in The Hat 2003) Jesse Eisenberg, Adam Young & Charles Martinet *Oh the Places You'll Go! (feat. DJ Snake) *I Feel It Coming (by The Weeknd & Daft Punk) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Characters *The Cat in the Hat *Thing One and Thing Two *Sam I Am *The Grinch *The Lorax Category:Article under construction Category:Parades Category:Universal Metazoa